


thunder

by spicytozier



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, ending is bleh, literally fluff ok bye i cant tag, luke's afraid of thunderstorms, muke cuddles r my fave, muke fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytozier/pseuds/spicytozier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is afraid of thunderstorms but Michael loves to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder

A loud strike of thunder wakes Michael up from his nap, and he groans. He rubs his eyes tiredly and sits up on the large hotel bed. As another strike of lightning brightens the room quickly, he thinks of Luke and how he's frightened by thunderstorms. He wonders where his best friend is and jumps out of bed to walk towards the door. As he grips the door handle, the door is suddenly jerked open and a soaking Luke stands, eyes wide and terrified, in front of Michael. Michael frowns and opens his arms, not caring if Luke is dripping water onto the hotel room's expensive carpet. Luke's body shudders as he grips Michael tightly in his arms. He buries his head into Michael's neck and shuts his eyes tightly.

"'M scared, Mike," Luke whispers into the older boy's shoulder. His voice is shaky with fear. Michael nods, his heart aching for his younger best friend.

"'S okay Luke, you're safe with me," Michael tries to comfort the young blond by rubbing a hand up and down his wet back. Another loud roll of thunder strikes and Luke whimpers, clutching Michael's t-shirt tightly. 

"C'mon, let's get you dried up and we can lay down," Michael offers, gently touching Luke's tear stained face and guiding him over to his suitcase. Luke nods, his shoulders hunched in a way that makes him look tiny, reminding Michael of a similar time to this when they were younger.

// flashback 

A knock on his window wakes Michael up from his deep slumber. He glances at his clock to see that it's 2am and scrunches his eyebrows. Who's knocking on his window in the middle of the night? He begrudgingly removes the blanket from around himself and pads towards his bedroom window. He pulls back the curtain a fraction to be met with a soaking wet Luke standing in his back garden. Michael's eyes widen, pulling the curtain back and quickly opening his window to help Luke climb inside. The younger boy falls onto Michael, a mess of limbs tangled on the bedroom floor.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Michael asks, brushing himself off and offering Luke a hand to pull himself up. 

"Th-there's a thunderstorm outside a-and it woke me up and I was so sc-scared but C-Cal isn't home a-and I didn't kn-ow what to do a-and you w-were the first person I th-ought of and I c-can leave if yo-you want me to I-"

"Luke, sh, it's okay, c'mere," Michael cuts off the trembling 14-year old and pulls him into his arms. Luke lets out a sigh of relief as he settles into Michael's warm embrace. 

"I-I didn't know if we were close enough for me to come to your room and stuff, I'm sorry," Luke whispers after a few minutes. Michael chuckles, pulling his head back from Luke's shoulder.

"Well here you are, and you've got me soaked so you have to pay the price," Luke looks confused for a moment and lets go. He raises his eyebrow for an explanation. "You have to stay and cuddle me, so I can keep warm," Michael grins cheekily and Luke blushes. 

// flashback ends

As the storm settles down, Luke is curled into Michael's chest, letting out small puffs of breath into Michael's neck. Michael smiles and closes his eyes. He leaves a chaste kiss to Luke's temple before pulling the younger boy's larger frame closer to his chest, squeezing tightly.

He'll always be there when Luke's afraid of the thunder.


End file.
